Changes part3
by Jewels1
Summary: Jubilee runs away looking for Logan


Changes 

Part three

Logan drew closer, and he could feel her breath on his lips. Her warm body was pressed up against his. He loved the feeling of having her there. He was just about to kiss her, when suddenly he felt cold. She wasn't there. She had pulled away from him.

He opened his eyes and looked around for her. She was standing across the room her back to him. She turned around, and had tears running down her face. He didn't understand what she was doingHe thought that she had wanted him too.

"LoganI, I can't do this. I can't." she choked through her sobs. She ran out of the room, and ran for the front door. 

He ran after her, and being a smidgen faster got to the door before her. He blocked her path, and there was no way he was going to let her leave his apartment. He was confused, he didn't know what was happening. All he did know was that he didn't want to lose her again.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, blending with the rain droplets that were falling from her soaked hair. She looked away from his intense gaze and said, "Logan. I just can't do this. II love you. And you hurt me. And I can't do this until I deal with it. I have to sort things out. AndI just have to leave." She moved towards the door, trying to get him out of her way.

"Look Jubes, I'm not letting you leave. Not now. I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again. I've been thinking of you for so long. I missed you. Please" he pleaded his eyes soft and his voice low.

"You lost me?! What the hell are you trying to pull?! You _left_ me remember? You chose to leave! I have to goI have to" she tried to finish, but tears of anger and frustration had overcome her. She didn't care anymore. She had come to him, not knowing why, just knowing that she had to see him. She didn't realize how much things would change when she did though. She no longer cared about anything, just knew that she had to get out of the apartment.

She drew back a few steps, trying not to look at him. Knowing that she might change her mind if she looked into his eyes. She had to be strong. She had to go. She directed a low-grade _paf_ at him, and while he had his guard down, she pushed past him and ran out the door.

He quickly recovered, and ran after her. She had too much of a head start though, and she was gone before he could catch her. 

Jubilee kept running, not really knowing or caring where she was running to, just trying to get as far away from him as possible. As she ran glimpses of that fateful day so many years ago ran through her mind. She remembered that it was her birthday, and she had been waiting for him. He always came and visited her on her birthday, and he had called the night before. She had waited, and waited, and waited. She had waited for so long, until the sun had gone down and she had seen the silver light of the moon shine through her window.

She had called the X-Mansion wondering where he was. Ororo had answered the phone, and had told her that Logan had left. 

'Left? What do you mean left?' she remembered the conversation like it had been only yesterday.

'Yes, I thought he told you. He said that he had some "business" to attend to in Canada, and was going to be awhile. I wonder what'

Jubilee had hung up the phone, her eyes filled with tears. He had left, and he had left without saying a word. He had left her waiting for him on the most special day for her. The day when people recognized who she was and that she was getting older, not still a child

Jubilee stopped, leaning on the wall of a stone building, catching her breath. Her sides ached her shoes were heavy with water. She slid to the ground, collapsing into sobs. She didn't know why she had come back, she should have known it would end like this, nobody cared. Nobody from the X-Men had even come looking for her yet. It was like she blended. She tried so hard to be her own person, strong and willful. She wanted people to notice her. Notice how much she had grown up. Listen to what she had to say.

"Where's _my_ angel?" she thought, looking up at the sky. 

Logan leaned up against the door. He sank to the floor. He was overcome with emotion, and didn't know how to deal with it. He had never felt like this. He was happy that she had come back, hurt that she had left again but most of all, he felt guilty for the way he had hurt her. He had made her cry and had barely made any effort to comfort her.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember her pretty face, her bright smile shining across her face. But all he could conjure was the memory of her, sobbing and weak, all because of him. He stood up and shook his mind of the thought. He walked into his bedroom, and stared at the bag that she had left on his bed.

He sat next to it, wondering what was inside. When he could fight his curiosity no longer, he unzipped it and cautiously peered inside. There were clothes, he noted that there was a lot of leather. He chuckled at the thought. But his smile faded when he came across a small box hidden under everything. He reached in and pulled it out. He popped off the lid, and emptied the contents. His heart panged as he stared at what lay upon his bead. Pictures of him, and them together, letters that he had written her even the little stuffed turtle that he had won once at a carnival.

He shoved the contents back in the box, and quickly snapped it shut. He lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He remembered when he had left. It had been his birthday. He had been supposed to drive up there to visit her. It was their tradition. But he had been thinking. How he had been by her side and watched the years fly by. She had been so fragile she had looked so small when she had first come to him. He wondered how she had made it so far.

He couldn't face it. He couldn't deal with his Jubilee growing up. He was scared of all the things he had done. She was so innocent and so pure. He hadn't thought that she really needed him around to screw her up. That's all he ever did, was screw people up. So he had made up some crackpot story of some business that he needed to attend to in Canada, and had left that day. 

He didn't even go to Canada, he went to LA instead. And a few years later, he needed some friendly faces, after having only seen the gray, blah scenery of LA. So he had called the X-Men. He had spoken to Jean, and given her his number. He had also found out that Jubilee had come back and become and X-Man. He remembered slamming the phone back into its receiver and trying to forget that he had ever spoken to Jean.

He got up from the bed and walked up to the window. He looked out into the darkness, and watched the rain pour down. He looked into the night wondering where Jubilee had run.


End file.
